


Habbiness :-)

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Flowers, M/M, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Maybe for Smile For Me you could write about Habit and Kamal taking care of flowers? Jumst,,,,,, them being happy yannow?Requested by: AppleSoda17
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Habbiness :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have to be shippy but I wrote it as if it was! If you don't wanna think about it like that then that's fine!

“Kamal! Come here!” 

“I’m coming Boris!” Kamal called, he ran out pulling his sleeves up a bit. He was wearing one of Habit’s long sleeve shirts so it was way too big for him. Habit was in the greenhouse that they had, he was smiling widely, incredibly excited. Kamal ran in, he was worried, his anxiety flaring up from Habit yelling for him. Habit turned around, holding out a flowerpot, the flower was blooming. Kamal’s eyes went wide but he smiled, calming down, “You got it to bloom!” He said happily, walking closer. Habit nodded excitedly, “I was so worried it would not bloom! It was tak-ing so long.” Habit held out the flowerpot, smiling excitedly, Kamal stared up at the male then at the flowerpot, “You want me to...hold it?” He asked quietly, shocked. This was Habit’s prized flower, the flower he had been trying to grow since the Habitat had shut down. Kamal slowly took the flowerpot, staring down at the bloomed flower. Habit was so excited, even just seeing Kamal holding the flower it made him happy. “O! O!! Wait here!” Habit ran back into the house, leaving Kamal standing there. 

  
  


Habit came back only a few moments later, holding a camera. He seemed really, really excited, more so than usual. Kamal could understand though, “A photo? Really?” He laughed quietly, Habit took a lot of pictures, the camera had been a gift from Kamal actually and Habit cherished it. “Smile!” Habit said, Kamal smiled not even wincing when the flash went off. Habit was smiling excitedly, he ran up and hugged Kamal tightly. Kamal was flushed, he smiled looking up at the much taller male. “N-Next time ask me to help with your flowers! Okay?” Habit nodded “OK! I wuld like that.” He said quietly.

  
  


Habit hummed quietly, patting down the soil around the recently planted flower, Kamal was watering one of the rose bushes, a smile on his face. Sure he wasn’t doing much but even so it was nice to just help and spend time with Habit. “Boris? Do you want any other flower seeds? You have quite a few but it doesn’t hurt to ask.” He stopped watering, looking over at Habit who was sitting up now, he tilted his head in thought. “What is ur fav-our-ite flower Kamal?” Kamal flushed deeply, that certainly wasn’t what he had expected. “Well uh...Sunflowers?” He shrugged, “I don’t really know, I don’t pay much attention to flowers, or well I didn’t before now. But sunflowers are pretty.” Then I wamt some sum-flower seeds!” Kamal couldn’t help his quiet laugh, giving a small nod. “Okay, I’ll get you some sunflower seeds.” He looked back at the rose bush, moving on to the next set of flowers to water. Of course the flowers here weren’t the only flowers they had, there were flowers in the front of the house and everywhere in the house. Habit took care of them all before Kamal got back home from work. He only knew that because the soil would always be damp in every single one.

  
  


Kamal started to help a lot more with Habit’s flowers, he’d end up having to pick up fertilizers and other things Habit needed on his way home from work, not that he minded at all. It was actually really nice, they spent more time together now, it wasn’t like they didn’t spend time together before but now they spent even more time together. Plus it got boring just sitting around the house until he needed to make supper so helping with Habit’s hobby wasn’t a bad thing. Plus it made Habit really happy, his smile was genuine, and his happiness was real, not fake like it used to be. Even his breakdowns happened so little lately, he was getting so much better! It made Kamal really happy. Kamal currently was making supper, Habit was in the living room, sewing something together. Another one of his hobbies, something he’s been doing for many, many years at this point. Kamal didn’t know what Habit was sewing or what he did with everything he sewed, every now and then he’d see Habit wearing a new shirt he’s never seen before or a new shirt would suddenly appear in his dresser that he hadn’t noticed before but he didn’t really know if that was Habit sewing them or if he hadn’t noticed. 

  
  


Habit hummed quietly to himself, the TV on as background noise as he sewed together another shirt. He always wanted to show Kamal what he sewed but he was embarrassed, so he always just put them in their dresser or closet. He lifted his head, looking into the kitchen a bit, trying to see Kamal. Once he couldn’t he gave a quiet sigh, putting his sewing stuff away, hiding the fabrics as well. He walked into the kitchen, smiling as he seen Kamal. “What r u make-ing?” “Ah well I decided to make some spaghetti… I didn’t know what you wanted but we haven’t had it for quite a while.” Habit nodded, he hugged Kamal from behind, laying his head on top of the other males. He watched Kamal, he wasn’t doing much currently, just stirring the spaghetti. Habit hummed quietly as he watched, he helped with supper sometimes but right now he wasn’t. Kamal looked up at the other male, he was flushing lightly, “Boris? Can you go get the sauce?” Habit nodded, “OK!” he went to the fridge, a smile on his face as he got to help.

  
  


Supper didn’t take long and soon enough the two were sitting down at the table, eating and talking to each other. They didn’t have much to talk about but they always found conversation. Talking about their days, talking about what they did, the weather, events that were coming up, anything really. Conversation was short but it was always long enough until they finished eating. After they finished eating Kamal washed dishes, Habit dried the dishes, wanting to help. Once they got the dishes put away the two sat on the couch, Kamal flicked through the TV channels, he was leaning on Habit, one of Habit’s arms wrapped around the male. “Should we watch a movie?” He asked, making Habit shrug a little bit, “What-ever u want Kamal, I am OK with any-thing.” Kamal laughed quietly, rolling his eyes. “You always say that.” He was smiling though, continuing to flick through the channels. He wouldn’t give any of this up for anything. This was perfect just the way it was. Neither of them were perfect but they were both getting better. That’s all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy! I hope you like it. It's not all about flowers but I thought this was cute ^~^
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any help with tags is always welcome!
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
